


Nightmares are not Scary

by Kanimay



Series: To Many AUs So Little Time [5]
Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/M, First chapter be le fluff, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance, Second chapter be le smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanimay/pseuds/Kanimay
Summary: Nightmare gives you a new life. Once devoid of any emotions are feelings you grow to learn and feel them. Falling for the negative skeleton you wish to show him, only for it not to go as planned. Hurt and being hunted down with the nightmare save you?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is uninterested with everything in the world. She finds nothing of interest no matter how hard she tries, but she isn't depressed.

You watched as the silhouettes roamed the flat landscape. You knew this was a dream, you knew since you noticed the sky was black and the grass was a blue green. The humans were black goopy creatures that ignored you and you had full control over your body. 

You never got scared of nightmares, and dreams bored you. He got annoyed when he found that out. He call himself Nightmare, he was a skeleton of sorts, black and just as goopy as these dream humans, he had tentacles that wiggled behind him all you could see of his face was a permanent smile and a glowing cyan blue eye.

When you had first met him he was trying to scare you for his own amusement. He threw you into a dinosaur zoo, they tried to eat you. Then he threw you into a world of clowns, you just gave them a deadpan look before turning and trying to leave the dream. Then he formed your loved ones and forced you to watch them be slaughtered by a cliche movie killer in a mask, you just sighed and watched with no interest at all. 

He tried drowning you, chopping your limbs off, pushing you from a tall building, mannequins, the sun. Everything he threw at normal humans didn't effect you and he was growing pissed. He wanted some fun scaring you, but no reaction so he approached you, demanding to know why you weren't running or screaming at his creations. You just shrugged and spoke "Nightmares don't work when you've nothing left to live for." 

He was taken aback. Yeah he dealt with depressed/suicidal humans before, hell he even killed some for his own pleasure, but you... you were odd, different. Your eyes were dull and no true emotion was inside them, but your SOUL screamed for help while your physical being refused to ask for it.  No.. your SOUL was screaming for help, it was something else he had never seen. It was begging for something but he didn't know what.

After meeting you he visited a few times a week while you slept. He gave up scaring you, and picked getting to know you out of curiosity over your SOUL. He learned that you were born into a rich family and forced to learn proper manners and your life was planned since your birth, you grew dull to the world. Having things handed to you since birth didn't make you spoiled, it made you bitter and disinterested in everything, you couldn't learn for yourself, you couldn't accomplish things with the way you were raised, it was all handed to you, just mentioning your name was enough to effect how people saw and acted towards you, either your name gave you connections you didn't want, or people backed away in fear of knowing you.

Your SOUL was begging for a different life, one that YOU controlled, one YOU had a say in. Once he noticed that he formed a plan. You were desperate for a new life, but how desperate?

"Ya want to live somewhere else?" He asked out of the blue one day.

"Not really." You had shrugged but he knew, your SOUL was interested in the offer.

"I can bring ya with me, to my world. You can live at my place and have free roam of anything, hell I'll even let you do whatever without consequence." He stood getting ready to leave. 

"Fine, I guess. Nothing else to do." You stood with him as he held out his hand "When you wake up, you'll be in your new life." You took his hand, your vision going spotty before you felt like you were falling.

Your body jolted forward in a panic as you woke. Your bed was oddly soft, the covers to silky and when did your bed have curtains around it like a canopy bed? You sat up to noticed this wasn't your room. Not at all, the world outside was rainy and dark, the colors of the room were black and blues with some silver, it was a near exact replica of your room, minus the bed and colors. Your computer and desk as well as your shelves were in the same place as your old room, your closet was full of your clothes... did Nightmare actually bring you with him?

You tossed your legs over the bed and stood, the carpet was soft as the door opened. "Glad to see you're awake." You looked over to see him. He was like he has always been in your dreams, but this is reality... right? 

"And here I thought you looked shitty in just my dreams." You mused looking him over. He was still the same old goopy skeleton you met in dream land. His smile faltered before he rolled his eye "Whatever girlie. Just get dressed." He slammed the door shut behind him as you did as asked.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

2 years with the 'king of all nightmares' and you actually started to like life, he was true to his word and let you do whatever with little to no consequence, you met a few more skeletons. Cross, Fresh and Error. They were odd and attacked you the minute they saw you. Nightmare had to save your ass from that, and they all got a harsh scolding as well as a beat down from him. He said you were his human and no one was to hurt you, under any reason or he hurts them double. 

The sentiment was nice, though you weren't sure how you felt about him falling you his human, laying unwanted claim over you like that. 

Over time you got the know the skeletons as best they would let you. Cross didn't like you because Nightmare liked you, he said you were taking his senpai from him and the minute Nightmare got sick of you he was going to cut you into pieces. Fresh thought you were alright, he seemed off though, not all there. You two hung out a lot though, he taught you how to skateboard. Error found you annoying at first, would walk out the room once he saw you or you entered. But he slowly grew to be ok with you, told you to keep your distance though, he didn't like to be touched, he taught you how to craft dolls, told you all about different fabrics, the first thing you made was a doll of him, he seemed shocked and he even blushed a bright cyan that was obvious against his dark blue bones.

You made dolls for the others too. Fresh hugged ya happily taking the doll from you and went off to show it to the others. You made one for Cross but kept it in your room, knowing he would get rid of it, or cut it up anyway. 

You moved around the mansion holding the other doll to your back. You worked hard on this one. The fabric was hard to find, you had to go though so many multiverses to find it, and it took months to stitch to perfection. Over your 2 years with the skeletons you had regained emotions and feelings, not empty and liking life you slowly noticed emotions towards a certain, goopy, skeleton. He was staying away from you a bit more now. Claiming he had work to do plotting against the other AUs and he was near a perfect breakthrough to end them all in one go.

You were starting to feel a bit neglected. You would spend time together a lot but now it was nearly just a few hours a week. You were hoping giving him the doll would remind him of your times together and he would want to be with you more, you were also hoping to confess to him, you felt it best to get it over and done with so you could either start a relationship early, or move on from the rejection. 

You found him in his library looking over papers then moving his gaze to a clip board that had messy scribbles on it with black marker. He was rubbing his skull as you closed the door gently. He didn't seem to noticed you as you stepped over to him. The papers were a mess just like the board "Need help?" You mused as he jumped up with a yelp, he even fell out of his chair landed with a harsh thud. 

You stifled a laugh as he looked up at you, his eyes were dulled form the shock before meeting yours with a scowl "What do you want?" He stood and brushed himself off. "I came to check on you. It's been a while since I last saw you, glad to see you're still alive." You sat on a chair making sure to keep the doll behind your back. He looked you over before taking his spot once again. He shuffled through the papers before stopping. "What's behind your back?" He glanced at you from the side as a soft blush took your cheeks.

"Oh... uh... I figured... I mean I... Well..." You fumbled over your words as he smirked. You looked cute not sure what to say.

"No take your time, I totally have nothing to do." He grumbled looking back down at the papers. "Error taught me how to craft dolls. So I practiced... here." You finally managed to get out as you placed the little doll on the table in front of him. It looked just like him, minus the goop. The fabric was black, the tentacles were held up by a shit ton of stuffing, a few were laying on the ground to give it a sense of depth and realism. He looked it over before pushing it away. 

"I don't like stuffed toys." He spoke harshly. 

"It's a collectors item, not a toy. I worked hard on it, I made one for Error and Fresh too." You frowned at the rejection of the gift. "Let me guess, Error strung his up and hung it before ripping it to shreds. We don't need gifts, human." He moved his gaze around the board "No, he actually liked it... he smiled." You mumbled. Why was he being mean all of a sudden?

"Well I don't want nor need your.. gift. Get rid of it." His sockets were cold as he frowned. 

"Why ya being rude? Normally you would at least pretend to like it, for my sake." You voiced your thought. He normally wasn't rude to you, yeah he would get snippy at you on his bad days but never full out rude and hurtful. 

"Maybe because I learned how useless you are." He mumbled "I brought you here in hopes of using you, ya know how easy it is to manipulate you? How easy I could use you to lure out Ink and finally getting ride of his snarky creative ass? It would be so easy to trick him, lure him by a mere human girl." He stood to look down on you.

"Instead you tricked my idiot minions, they care for you, they like you! They want no harm to come to you now! I could easily kill them but I need them to take down Ink and the AUs, but I can't use you because of them, you are no both useless and a burden to me! Bringing you here was not worth my time or effort!" Your heart jerked at his words.

He brought you here in false hope of a new life, but he only wanted to use you for his destructive plans? 

"It's not my fault a little bit of kindness can change someones perspective of something." You crossed your arms as his frown grew "I just wanted to do something nice to thank you for giving me a new chance at life! I guess doing that was a waste of my time." You stood, the chair being pushed back by your sudden movements as you grabbed the doll and left the library.

You didn't look back at him as you slammed the door shut, you felt the tears spilling down your cheeks as you walked back to your room. As you passed the long halls you ran into Error and Fresh who were talking about who knows what. "Yo my radical bromigo." Fresh flashed a peace sign wave before noticing your tears. His shades flashed the word 'FU CK' before he pulled them down to look at you "What happened?" His tone was dark as Error walked up to you.

"He wanted to use me... f-for his stupid plans. N-now h-he's mad that you guys l-like me." You sniffled softly as you walked passed them, you really just waned to go to bed and sleep this off. "Oh hell naah! Error take her to her room, I'll talk to mister high and unradically mighty." Fresh took off down the hall as you tried to protest through your tears. 

Error wasn't sure about his movements but before he knew it he had you hand in his, but his jacket sleeves were over his hands like a glove as he held it and lead you to your room. He felt very uncomfortable but he knew you needed some comfort and this was all he could think off.

He walked you to you room, you thanked him through your cries as he left. He wasn't sure you wanted anyone around at the moment, but he told you to call him if anything happened, or you needed anything. You put the doll on your pillow, looking at it before crying into the sheets. You were both rejected and hurt, you wanted nothing more then to just go back to your old life of no emotions of cares. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Not cool broski!" Fresh bust into the library to see Nightmare sitting at a table with his head in his hands. "Not know Fresh." He growled before rubbing his bony hands down his face. "No right now! You hurt (Y/N)! What did she do to you to deserve harsh treatment! She was crying man, not cool!" He slammed his hands on the table looking the demon skeleton over. He wasn't backing down, he liked the human, she was funny and cool to be around. 

"I blew up so what!? She'll be fine." Nightmare waved his hand around still angry. He hadn't meant to hurt you, hell he never wanted to hurt you. He was in denial of his feelings. A human girl was making him soft. He hated feeling like that, vulnerable, weak at the knees when he saw you. He stopped spending so much time with you to hopefully stop feeling like that , but it never worked. Every time he thought of you his SOUL swelled with emotions. Even when he was in bed 'impure' thoughts as Fresh called them took over his mind and his cock would throb for you. Wanting to feel you around him, holding you to him sexually and non. He just wanted you to himself.

"You made her cry, you hurt her! Go say you're sorry!" Fresh pointed to the door as Nightmare shook his head no.

"Don't be a fucking coward! She loves you dammit and you love her just accept your fucking feels and go!" Fresh slammed his fist on the table, his magic was flaring behind his shades that read 'DO IT' He never swore... Nightmare really fucked up. "I can't! She hates me now I'm sure. No point." He crossed his arms trying to get out of it.

"Fine, then I guess Cross will love to cut her to pieces." Fresh pulled away and shrugged.

Cross?

Nightmare jolted to his feet at the thought. He remembered when he first brought you here, Cross was obvious with his desires to kill you out right. Nightmare knew the hybrid skeleton harbored feelings for him, he didn't return them and when Cross found you living here now he instantly attacked you. Luckily Nightmare saved you before you were hurt to bad, but after that Cross warned him, the moment the human served her purpose, or grew to be a problem he was going to be the one to kill her. He looked so blood thirsty at the claim.

"Shit!" Nightmare bolted out of the room. You were alone, and knowing Cross he had been stalking him and heard and saw everything, deeming it the perfect time to off you with his sick deadly desires. He turned the hall running as fast as he could to your room where he hoped you'd be.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You were a sobbing mess, so deep in your sorrow you didn't hear the door open and soft footsteps hitting the carpet. You were so gone till you felt something grip your ankle and drag you off the bed. You yelped at the sudden jolt and harsh landing on the floor, turning to see Cross looking down at you with a sick grin on his skull "About time he grew tired of you. I was hoping to do this sooner but now is as good as never." He shrugged before waving his hand to the side, a large blade formed and he gripped its handle. 

"I can't wait to cut you up. Hell I can even make some money selling your parts in Horrortale." He let go of your leg and brought the large knife down. You rolled tot eh side to dodge, luckily for you Error and Fresh taught you how to dodge and a few attacks. Cross growled at missing as you swung your leg to the side kicking his legs out form under him before getting up and running out the room, tears still clouded your vision as adrenaline pumped through your body as you turned down the halls and dodged blasts from his Gaster blaster. 

"Stop fucking running!" He screamed as you rounded a corner just as you turned you felt a stab of pain hit your side. You gasped at the sudden pain looking down to see his blade in bedded into your skin just below your ribs. He pulled it out harshly as your knees collapsed under you, you gasped in agony as he stood above you.

"See wasn't that easier." He purred bringing the knife over his head to deliver another blow only for tentacles to wrap around his arms and sternum, lifting him up and thrashing him into the wall. You vision was growing spotty as you huffed your last breaths. You body was growing numb, you swear you felt it dying around you as Nightmare flung the hybrid skeleton around before tossing him out a window. 

He rushed over to you digging into his pockets before picking you up gently and pressing something to your lips "Come on eat it." He ordered. You forced your lips apart to take in the item. It was chocolate, monster candy. You felt your wounds start to stitch up, it was odd, like reverse cutting. Something wet hit your cheeks. Your vision slowly became clear as you looked up at the demon skeleton above you, he was leaning over you and shaking. His body racked with sobs as he sniffled above you.

"Damn it... you make me so weak." He mumbled tightening his hold above you. "I hate you..." He choked out before shaking his head "N-no... I hate that I love you." He corrected.

Your eyes widened at the confession, was he telling the truth? Or was it just spur of the moment?

"I k-know you care about me... Fresh isn't the best with secrets... he told me months ago and I couldn't bring myself to accept my own feelings. I'm a monster... a fucking god basically and I shouldn't love a weak, fragile being like you. Fuck I hate this... my SOUL aches." He pulled back, you saw ecto tears spilling from his sockets. "You're an idiot." You mumbled up at him, your body slowly felt better. 

"C-can I be your idiot?" He flushed at his words before letting go of you. You're spine hit the floor as you groaned "Forget I said that." He stood up and headed down the hall "I was going to say yes, but after that stunt... nope." You sat up and rubbed your back best you could as he looked at you with his fools grin "Whatever girlie. See ya later." He waved you off as he headed back to the library.

You have a nightmare as a bonefriend. You couldn't be happier.


	2. Fuck the Nightmare

You sat on Nightmares throne... yeah it was odd that he had a throne in his mansion... he really thinks highly of himself. The throne was massive compared to your size, then you asked he said it gave him room for his tentacles, normal chairs didn't give him the room he liked, plus he could lay down on it and nap. He could be lazy.

You sat on the throne with your legs throne over the arm scrolling through your phone, it had been a few months since you started dating the creature of darkness, he made it very clear no one was to harm you, made an example out of Cross, poor dude was bed ridden for a few weeks after Nightmare beat him for trying to kill you, after that Cross stayed away best he could. Nightmare even refused to let you sleep in your own room anymore, he would drag you to his if you tried to sleep on your own room and would cuddle you nonstop as you slept, not that you minded, you loved cuddles.

But over the months you only got showered in kisses and cuddles as well as chilling on movie night, talking about basic things and given a bunch of attention you never knew you would love so much. But something was missing... you knew what it was, your body made it clear what it craved. Anytime he gave you that devious smirk of his, or trailed kisses up your neck, or while you cuddled kissed up your shoulders the back of your neck, your very spine would tingle but he would leave you like that, hot and bothered and you couldn't bring yourself to tell him... you were embarrassed by your bodies reactions to him. 

Part of you was worried that maybe he didn't want to have a sexual relationship with you, maybe he just wanted the sweet side of it, did he even find you attractive? He told you before he was a skeleton at one point, he didn't even have a dick.. or so you thought. Your body was basic for a human, maybe he really didn't find you attractive, maybe you would never feel him pound you or fill you up with his gorgeous tentacles, oh yeah. His tentacles, the bane of your wet dreams, that was a pleasant surprised to find you had a tentacle kink. You would love to have them rubbing against you naked form, have them choke you as they plowed into your velvety walls.

At the thought you felt your core throb in desire. Great, yet again your fantasies have ruined your panties. You groaned softly rubbing your legs together trying to get some friction as you typed away at your phone. Bringing up the many porn sites you typed in tentacles and found some new videos. One with a girl being held by many an appendage and sucking, another seemed nice, the tentacles were a dark blue like your bonefriend. Instantly clicking the screen to the video you watched in pure interest. 

The tentacles wrapped around her as she moaned and gagged on one, your legs rubbed quicker as you grabbed at your tit and moaned softly, pinching your hardened nipple and gasping at the feeling. The heat in your core grew as you teased yourself, not being able to handle it anymore you pulled you pants and panties down to your ankles and spread yourself and toyed with your clit, rubbing around your folds as you watched the video. Your hips bucked as you twitched your sensitive bud. 

You were so into the pleasure shooting through your spine you didn't hear the soft footsteps entering the room or the nearly inaudible growl as you thrust a few fingers into your entrance. Arching your spine at the feeling as your phone was ripped from your loose grasp. You gasped looking over to see Nightmare standing there watching the video on your phone, you instantly sat up only for a tentacle to push you back down "N-nightmare!" You looked him over as he watched the video, his phalange clicked the video off before pocketing your phone into his hoodie.

"Sweetheart... what gives you the right to go touching yourself on my throne?" He walked over to you as the tentacle that was holding you down started to move under your shirt. His sockets were dull as he looked down at you. 

"I-I... um.. sorry.. I just... my body... uh..." You stutter out trying to close your legs only for another of his tentacles to grip and spreads your legs more "Don't go doing that shit now." He hums as a few more tentacles rub at your body. "You should have told me you had a tentacle kink babe, had I known earlier I would have taken you on the spot." He claims as one of his appendages rubs at your inner thigh as another pulls your shirt up.

"Wasn't sure you... found me attractive enough for sex." You confess with a pant as another lifted your top up, two more gripped at your chest using the tips to flick your nipples. As your words registered the tentacles stopped "Not find you attractive?" He shook his head "Babe it's been hard not fucking you up the wall, I've wanted you for days. Do you know you wiggle you sweet ass into my fucking cock every morning while you're still asleep? It is not fun knowing I couldn't take you then and there." He leans against the throne, hands gripping at the arms as he hovers over your spread form, the tentacles started to move once more.

You gasp at the feeling as Nightmare pulls your face to meet him in a heavy kiss. His tongue enters your mouth as you gasp, a tentacle rubs at your folds, another moving to your clit as his hands move from the arms of the throne to grope at your chest. You buck your hips into the appendages. 

He bit your lip before claiming your mouth with his tongue. You moaned into the kiss as the tentacle entered you. It was thin and only teased your walls as it pulled out and thrust back in. You whined and bucked into it as you wrapped your arms around his shoulder, he pulls away before trailing kisses down your neck, biting and leaving marks as you withered under him. 

"Good girl." He cooed as his hand went down to his pants, rubbing at his clothed erection. 

You whined at the slow friction inside your walls as a tentacle shoves into your mouth wiggling inside as you moan around it. 

He bites hard, drawing blood and licking it up, growling in satisfaction. He pinched and pulled at your nipples as your spine arched "Nightmare... more~" You pleaded at the goopy skeleton above you as he chuckled "So needy." 

He pulled his pants down, his erect cock bobbing at attention as he pumps it a few times, the tentacle pulled out of her slowly, you whined at feeling empty as he slowly entered his cock into you. He was much thicker then the tentacle, his hands replaced with his goopy appendages, they tucked at your chest as he buried himself to the hilt. He stilled as he felt your warmth around him. "Such a tight slut... fuck." He pants before moving out before slamming back in.

You met his thrusts as his tentacles tightened their hold on your chest, he moved his hand down to rub your sensitive bud forcing you to twitch in pure bliss as he pounded you recklessly. His cock reached the most sensitive part inside you ripping a scream from your lips. 

His thrusts became harsher as he pinched at your clit, a knot tightened in your stomach as he pounded away at you, grunting above you with lidded sockets. You gripped at his shoulders before arching your back up, the knot busted and you moaned out, chanting his name as he growled, biting at your neck as he spilled into you. His teeth tore another part of your skin, sinking his teeth in as lapping at the blood that flowed out. He ground into you a few more times before pulling away, a bit of blood dabbed his teeth as he looked down at you, his tentacles unwound from you before picking you up and sitting down on the throne with you in his lap. He nuzzled into you as he cuddled you to him, the tentacles wrapped around your legs softly as you both relaxed, catching your breath.

"I find you hot babe, don't ever forget that."


End file.
